los 7 pecados capitales
by eve-chan
Summary: Tokyo,dia 1-soberbia.....Kyoto,día 2-lujuria....Tokyo, día 3-Ira...Kyoto,dia 4-Pereza....Tokyo , dia 5-gula....Kyoto , dia 6-envidia
1. Soberbia

LOS 7 PECADOS CAPITALES  
  
Tokyo.Día 1 - Soberbia  
  
-¡buenos días Megumi!  
  
-¡ah!, hola Kaoru -saludaba la doctora a la kendoka- ¿qué se te ha perdido por aquí?  
  
-solo venía a preguntarte si me podías ayudar a preparar algo de comer.... -empezó a decir con un ligero sonrojo- .... me gustaría cocinar algo para Kenshin  
  
-jujujuju -rió la mujer zorro- jamás podrías cocinar algo tan bueno como lo que yo hago ....  
  
La joven doctora salió de la clínica dejando a Kaoru plantada, para dar su paseo diario. Andaba por la calle como si fuera la reina del mundo, contoneándose coquetamente, tocándose el pelo para despejarse el rostro y que los demás la viesen. Sonríe cuando oye un piropo y se siente bien , le gusta que la miren ......  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ NdAL:(notas de la autora loca) esta es una serie d historias cortas que escribi anoche-madrugada y hoy en el metro ^^U (30-9-2003),esta es muy corta, pero al ser historias cortas ..... a lo mejor mas adelante, modifico esta ,pero les aseguro q las siguientes son de lo mejor (modestia aparte XDD), aqui va un adelanto :  
  
Kyoto. Día 2-Lujuria (un impulso)  
  
El okashira aun recordaba su joven cuerpo en camison pasar como una exhalacion al lado suya mientras él se quedaba petrificado- ha sido un sueño... -pensó aun sin moverse del sitio.....  
  
++++++++++++++++++++ Creo que no me dejaban publicar este capitulo (soberbia) por ser demasiado corto ^^U , asi q os cuento un poco de donde saque la idea de este nuevo fic. (no hace falta q leais esto XD)  
  
estaba viendo un programa de Tv y trataba sobre los 7 pecados, lo mezcle con mi imaginacion , y este es el resultado!!  
  
direis : pero es q no piensas terminar alguno de tus otros fics!!!! , lo sé , soy odiosa ^^U , pero es que ..... me hacia ilusion escribir este.... T_T.  
  
El proximo capitulo es el de lujuria, y quiero aclarar q este es un aspecto q se repetira bastante en todo el fic.  
  
Tambien se me había ocurrido hacer versiones de "los 7 pecados capitales" en todos los animes q me gusten, pero eso aun es un proyecto ^^ , antes , me prometo a mi misma que acabare algun fic q tenga por ahi abandonado ..... al menos eso espero T_T ..... se despide vuestra autora loca :eve-chan  
  
R Kenshin no me pertenece y cualquier parecido con la realidad en pura casualidad ^^  
  
nos vemos!! 


	2. Lujuria

LOS 7 PECADOS CAPITALES  
  
Kyoto. Día 2- Lujuria (un impulso)  
  
-¡Omasu! , ¿dónde has dejado mi traje ninja?, no lo encuentro por ninguna parte!! -gritaba Misao desde su cuarto ;llevaba puesto un camisón blanco que se transparentaba si se ponía a tras luz, se vio obligada a ponerselo porque Omasu le dijo que lavaria todos los trajes que tenía , cuando en relidad lo que hizo fue tirarlos porque estaban muy viejos.La ninja buscaba como una loca su traje- ¿Omasu?.... -nadie contestaba- ¿okon, okina....? ¡¿alguien!!? -la chica estaba asomada en su puerta llamando a quien fuera , pero resulta que no había nadie en todo el Aoiya- ¡Genial!,...... no hay nadie, ... bueno, me daré un baño y buscaré algo para ponerme mas tarde -la joven salió de su cuarto rumbo al cuarto de baño, cuando se cruzó por el pasillo con Aoshi , en un primer momento se olvidó que solo llevaba puesto el camisón y sin pararse a hablar , le saludó de lo mas normal- ¡Ah!, hola Aoshi-sama , me voy a dar un baño, creo que no hay nadie en casa -terminó de decir cuando ya había pasado de largo. Se metió en el baño dejando a Aoshi con la boca abierta.  
  
-Mi--Misa--o---Misao -logró tartamudear el okashira ; aun recordaba su joven cuerpo en camisón pasar como una exhalación al lado suya mientras él se quedaba petrificado- ha sido un sueño .... -pensó aun sin moverse de ahí. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? sin duda , mucho,porque el ninja aun seguía ahí parado cuando Misao salió del baño, con su mismo camisón pero esta vez con el cuerpo todavía húmedo del baño.  
  
-Aoshi-sama , ¿le ocurre algo? -preguntó la chica sin notar la petrificaión del okashira- ¿si quiere le cuento un chiste? -comentó con una dulce sonrisa.  
  
Aoshi no pudo contenerse más y se agachó para susurrarle algo al oído  
  
-Misao .... ¿tú me quieres? -ante tal pregunta, la chica comadreja se quedó helada, pero contestó muy firme  
  
-Sí -se miraron a los ojos y ella se colgó de su cuello para besarlo , siendo correspondida de la forma más ardiente  
  
-Misao, yo también te quiero -se apartó para verla a los ojos- te he querido siempre , te quiero ahora y siempre te querré , pero ..... si me pides que pare , lo haré en seguida, sino .... no sé si podré controlarme ..... -la joven lo miró con picardía  
  
-¿Y quién ha dicho que te controles? -el ninja la cogió en brazos, y mientras la seguía besando, se dirigieron a su cuarto ......  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
NdAL: disfrute muchisimo escribiendo esta historia corta ^^. "Las mujeres buenas van al cielo , pero las malas , van a todas partes" ^_~  
  
En la siguiente historia corta :  
  
Tokyo. Día 3 -Ira  
  
Kaoru aun estaba aturdida , no sabía lo que había pasado pero de repente tenía a 2 hombres de ojos dorados a punto de luchar delante suya ..... ¿por ella?  
  
R Kenshin no me pertenece y cualquier parecido con la realidad en pura casualidad ^^  
  
nos vemos!! 


	3. Ira

LOS 7 PECADOS CAPITALES  
  
Tokyo . Día 3- Ira (un impulso II)  
  
Iba paseando una joven de profundos ojos azules por la calle cuando vio una figura que se le hacía familiar ...  
  
-¿Saito? -preguntó, el hombre se giró mientras daba una bocanada a su cigarrillo  
  
-usted es Kaoru .... -dijo- la mujer de Himura -Kaoru se sonrojó ante tal comentario, el lobo empezó a pensar en su esposa, fallecida hace poco- me recuerda tanto a Tokyo -se decía asi mismo (NdAL: aqui Tokyo ha muerto y se parecía mucho a Kaoru)  
  
-¿por qué me mira de ese modo? -pensaba la kendoka- ...... que bonitos ojos -miraba los dorados del policia  
  
Se habían quedado como 5 minutos en silencio, solo mirándose sin decir nada. De lejos, un chico pelirrojo que venía andando vio la escena, y a medida que se iba acercando para saludar, sucedió algo que casi lo mata....  
  
-Esa mirada, .... nunca se la había visto, nunca me había mirado asi -pensaba enternecida y admirada la kendoka.  
  
De repente el lobo se inclinó sobre la joven y la besó ; ese gesto cogió por sorpresa a Kaoru que al notar los calidos labios del agente y un posterior abrazo , se dejó llevar (por un impulso).  
  
Ninguno de los 2 se habían fijado que otros ojos dorados , pero de ira , se iba acercando a ellos ....  
  
-¡¡SAITO!! -gritó Battosai ; rapidamente se separaron los 2 "amantes" . Hajime se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y sonrió  
  
-Ahora podré luchar contra Battosai -dijo mientras se ponía en su conocida pose del gatotsu. Aunque su intención no era provocar a Kenshin, le alegraba saber que de una cosa buena, surgía otra mejor ....  
  
Kaoru aún estaba aturdida, no sabía lo que había pasado pero de repente tenía a a 2 hombres de ojos dorados a punto de luchar delante suya ..... ¿por ella?  
  
En 1 minuto se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, quedando de espaldas finalmente .... pasado un rato , Saito cayó de rodillas  
  
-Me alegra haber sido vencido por Battosai .....  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
NdAL:(notas de la autora loca XDDD) : lo primero q tengo q decir es que ... :Saito no ha muerto!!!! , vamos, jamas le mataria ..... ^^ .... solo fue vencido  
  
No me termina de gustar el termino "amantes" q les di a Kaoru y a Saito , para describir su "separacion" (XD) .... pero bueno , asi lo dejo ^^U  
  
Tambien disfrute muchisimo escribiendo este capitulo , creo q con el de Lujuria, son los mejores q tengo .... aun me faltan por escribir "envidia" y "avaricia" , los otros solo los tengo q pasar al ordenador =P  
  
agradecimientos a Misao-19 , a mary-chan1 y a bunny saito por escribirme reviews tan rapidamente ^^ , creo q saito tendra bronca con bunny =P ....  
  
R Kenshin no me pertenece y cualquier parecido con la realidad en pura casualidad ^^  
  
nos vemos!! 


	4. Pereza

LOS 7 PECADOS CAPITALES  
  
Kyoto.Día 4 - Pereza  
  
-Hiko-sama, ¿un poco más de sake?  
  
-¿dónde coloco este "jarron" , Hiko-sama?  
  
Seijuro se había enfermado, y en una visita "casual", las jóvenes se enteraron de su débil estado ,ofreciéndose para cuidarlo .... realmente lo tenían como a un rey, y ya llevaban 3 días, y el maestro del Hittenmitsurugi no se recuperaba...  
  
-Okon, a mi me da que está fingiendo  
  
-Estoy segura que está enfermo, pero de vagancia.... -en eso suena una campanita , era Hiko que pedía algo, otra vez.  
  
-¿dónde están mis bolitas de arroz? -las 2 jovenes se miraron irritadas  
  
-¡aquí tienes!! -y le tiraron a la cabeza unas bolitas de arroz mientras se marchaban de la casita  
  
-pero....pero... -decía haciendo pucheros el guerrero  
  
Una vez llegaron las 2 mujeres al Aoiya  
  
-¡Okon, Omasu! -gritó Misao a las recien llegadas- ¡¿dónde han estado!? -dijo con un falso reproche , la verdad era que su ausencia la había beneficiado mucho (NDAL:^_~)- ¡¿y dónde está mi ropa!? , he tenido que ponerme ropa de Okina!! -comentaba mientras señalaba su traje que le quedaba grande, detrás suya apareció Okina llorando (T_T)  
  
-¡¡mi pequeña Misao!! ..... NOOOOOO!!!! -las 2 recien llegadas estaban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y se dirigieron a su cuarto, seguidos de Misao y el anciano.  
  
-dejádnos en paz ... -dijo Omasu  
  
-vamos a estar, como mínimo, 1 semana de baja...  
  
-sí , estamos hartas de trabajar tanto , y ahora tenemos vagancia ....  
  
-si pero es que... -empezó a decir Misao- .... Aoshi y yo.... -las chicas se extrañaron de que no dijera la terminacion -sama- ¡¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR!!  
  
-¡¡Mi pequeña Misao!! .... NOOOOOOO!!! (T_T)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
NdAL : (XDD) , este no me gustó mucho u_u .... pero bueeno ^^U , el final estuvo bien! ^_^ ....  
  
Agradecimientos a los reviews de : *bunny saito : ^.^ , no te enfades con saito q al final te dio un beso y todo , gracias por tu review *misao-19 : sé que lujuria te gustó mas ^^U , en siguientes capitulos habrá mas de misao y aoshi \(^O^)/ *Shanshito con cola : la verdad es q no se me había ocurrido continuar con la pareja Saito/kaoru pero ahora tengo un par de ideas ..... ^^ , gracias por tu review!  
  
Y he estado pensando que son unos capitulos tan pero tan cortitos que a lo mejor alargo el fic con un GRAN epilogo , .... pero eso depende de como me quede el ultimo pecado =P  
  
R Kenshin no me pertenece y cualquier parecido con la realidad en pura casualidad ^^  
  
nos vemos!! 


	5. Gula

LOS 7 PECADOS CAPITALES  
  
Tokyo. Día 5 - Gula  
  
Iba caminando , por un barrio poco recomendable , un joven con unas espinas de pescado en la boca, y un extraño peinado . Se paró delante de una casa de apuestas  
  
-jé , hoy van a saber quien es Sanosuke Sagara -dijo con una sonrisa sexy.  
  
Al poco rato salía del local , aún más sonriente que antes , había tenido suerte y había ganado mucho dinero . Se dirigió hacia unas tiendas para comprar cosas a sus amigos y además los iba a invitar al Akabeko (pagando él y todo).  
  
-¡ey Jo-chan! -gritó nada más llegar al Dojo Kamiya- ¡dejad todo lo que esteis haciendo , que nos vamos de fiesta al Akabeko!! -casi al instante , estaban los 3 habitantes del Dojo junto al luchador rumbo al restaurante ; por el camino se encontraron a Megumi que se unió a la comitiva.  
  
Cuando el Kenshin-gumi llegó al restaurante , se encontraron con cierto policía degustando un plato de soba , levantó la cabeza al verlos entrar , y un cruce de miradas de todo tipo se dio :  
  
.Sano : mirada de desagrado por la presencia de Saito (tengo hambre)  
  
.Yahico : mira a Tsubame (tengo hambre) [NdAL:no piensen mal!!]  
  
.Megumi : mirada de que "también le apetece comer soba" (tengo hambre de soba)  
  
.Kaoru : cara de agrado por la presencia de Saito (vaya .... )  
  
.Kenshin : mirada fría por la presencia de Saito (aun sigue aqui ... )  
  
.Saito : mirada de desagrado por Sano , de indiferencia por Yahico , de "no comerás mi soba" por Megumi , de agrado por Kaoru y por último , mirada a lo 'Saito' por la presencia de Kenshin . (Kamiya .... y Himura ....)  
  
Despues de tantas miradas , Tae les atendió dandoles una mesa en frente de la de Saito , a Sano le costó que le creyese capaz de pagar la cuenta esta vez , y solo la convencio cuando le enseño el fajo de billetes que traía ; a los pocos minutos tenían comida como para alimentar a un ejército y sake , mucho sake .... como para dejar inconsciente a ese mismo ejército (xDD) .  
  
-¡buen provecho! -dijeron todos antes de darse el atracon , en ese momento , Kaoru se levantó de la mesa y se sentó junto a Saito .....  
  
-buen provecho -dijo una sonriente Kaoru  
  
-gracias , veo que os estais dando un homenaje .....  
  
-si , es Sano que ha tenido suerte en el juego , y nos ha invitado .....pero ¿cuántos platos lleva?  
  
-este es el tercero ..... es que es mi plato favorito , si gusta -le ofreció gentilmente el policía , Kaoru lo rechazó con la cabeza  
  
-creo que ya he comido suficiente por tres dias -ante tal comentario , Saito ¿rió?  
  
En el otro lado del restaurante , cuatro pares de ojos veían la escena mientras seguían comiendo y bebiendo  
  
-vamos Kenshin -le empezó a decir Sano- a ver quién aguanta mas bebiendo sake ¿vale? asi te olvidas de eso -dijo refiriéndose al incidente que tuvieron  
  
-está bien -y los dos amigos se pusieron a beber , ..... a los 10 minutos estaban cantando , ...... a los 5 minutos bailando ...... y al segundo estaban fuera del resaurante porque los habían echado  
  
-peru ¿qwe les paswa?? -comentó Sano bastante borracho apoyándose en Kenshin  
  
-¿ouro? -ambos volvieron a entrar al local al mismo tiempo que Tae daba una noticia ....  
  
-chicos , noticias! ..... ¡carta del Aoiya!!  
  
-¿qué ocurre akui?? -preguntaron ambos  
  
-¡¡anuncian el compromiso oficial de Aoshi y Misao!!!  
  
Encontraron la excusa perfecta para seguir bebiendo sake ....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
NdAL: otro capitulo q no me convence u_u ..... con la gula se me hizo dificil y he tardado como una semana completar este , ¡ah! y no me maten por no dar explicaciones sobre lo q paso despues de ira ..... recuerden q el tema principal es el pecado ^^U , en el epilogo q estoy decidida a escribir , se aclararan todos los asuntos ^^ , tambien decir q este es el capitulo mas largo xDD .... ¿qué creen q paso con Kaoru/Saito/kenshin?? . les dejare con la intriga jojojojo  
  
Tambien tengo q decir , q pensaba poner en el ultimo capitulo como todos remiendan su pecado pero ..... ¿y dejar a Aoshi y a misao sin lujuria??? .... noooo xDD todos seguiran igual de pecadores ñ_ñ (creo)  
  
Agradecimientos por sus reviews a :*bunny Saito : a mi tambien me gusta como queda la pareja Saito/Kaoru, a Sano lo reservaba para este pecado , pero no hubiera estado mal ^^ .... ¿q pasó despues de ira?? ..... jojojojo (sorpresa) *shezaei_neko : a mi tambien me encanto lujuria , y ya veras en los proximos capitulos .... ¡se acerca la boda!!  
*Misao-19 : sabía q te gustaria la noticia de la boda ^^ , jojojo , aun tengo q terminar 'envidia' q es el penultimo pecado y aun me queda ver en que acaba todo ^^ R Kenshin no me pertenece y cualquier parecido con la realidad en pura casualidad ^^  
  
nos vemos!! 


	6. Envidia

LOS 7 PECADOS CAPITALES  
  
Kyoto . Día 6 - Envidia  
  
Kaoru y Megumi miraban con recelo como preparaban todas las cosas en el resturante Aoiya ; la colocación de flores, guirnaldas y todo tipo de adornos bonitos . Todo el mundo dando vueltas de un lado para otro , nerviosos con los preparativos y emocionados con el evento ....  
  
-aún no me puedo creer que esa pequeña comadreja vaya a conseguir casarse antes que yo -pensaba Megumi- ¡maldita sea! -decía mientras se apartaba el pelo de la frente  
  
-y yo que pensaba que lograría que se me declararan antes que a Misao -se decía a si misma Kaoru- ¡¿quién se imaginaría eso de Aoshi?! -gruñía finalmente  
  
-¡hola chicas! -saludó Misao alegremente a las 2 mujeres- ¡venid a ayudar! -dijo finalmente mientras se iba cerca de Aoshi ,ambas la sonrieron falsamente  
  
Las doctora y la kendoka miraban la escena de los dos enamorados con mucha envidia , la pequeña Misao cogía al okashira del brazo mientras lo llevaba de un lado para otro para que diera su opinión sobre los preparativos , mientras él afirmaba con la cabeza diciendo que lo que ella eligiese estaría bien.  
  
-y pensar que practicamente criamos a esa 'cría' -comentaba Okon  
  
-¿y cómo nos lo agradece? -decía Omasu- ¡casándose antes! -respondían a la vez  
  
-Okon , Omasu -aparecía de repente la chica comadreja- ¿ya decidieron lo que prepararan para el banquete?? -las dos ninjas le afirmaron con una falsa sonrisa mientras la joven se marchaba saltando de la emoción  
  
4 mujeres ,una misma idea en la cabeza ..... "te odiamos, Misao"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por no haber podido actualizar hasta ahora ^^uuuu, pero entre los estudios, la falta de inspiracion y mil cosas mas, no he tenido apenas tiempo u_u; y por supuesto muchisimas gracias por los reviews!!!  
  
bueno, un saludete y espero que les guste lo que escribí  
  
R Kenshin no me pertenece y cualquier parecido con la realidad en pura casualidad ^^  
  
nos vemos!! 


End file.
